


Sweet Chaos

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一定要听歌才能看(???), 吉他手和狂热粉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 韩知城肖想了那个吉他手一整晚。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Chaos

*全部灵感来自Day6 - Sweet Chaos  
*跪着建议配合BGM食用

=====

韩知城肖想了那个吉他手一整晚。

从乐队刚一登场，他心里的罗盘就胡乱打着转。究竟是为什么，这点他不清楚，也不想清楚。他只知道台上电吉他声音一响，自己就变得难以置信地混乱无序。这边胸腔里倏地燃起一把火，那边海浪噼里啪啦打在心上，化成蒸汽大团大团地炸开，热腾腾地挨着五脏六腑，连嗓子眼也熏得滚烫。

声嘶力竭地，莫名其妙地，不成词句地，和音乐节上其他所有摇滚爱好者一样地，他从心底宣泄着情感的全部。无所谓，反正周边都是毫无缘由的爱，音乐暂时清空了逻辑。在这里，只有节奏和律动是硬通货，台上的人即是救世主，现身说法教人活在当下，接受所有，感受所有。

那个人就是他的神。

灯柱眼花缭乱地闪着，光影交错间，台上人面孔也时隐时现，有时甚至只能映到一双眼。韩知城看不清楚那人全身的模样，却明确地感受到自己逐渐失控的呼吸。吉他手额前的碎发被汗水湿透，躁动着、狂舞着，甩开的瞬间便彻底挣脱，周边分秒间真空，世界只为一个人运转。拨弦的手忘我撩动着，不像是演奏，更像是侵犯。纤长的手指卷起所有热烈，承着节拍的冲击，又纵情释放。纯洁的神用双手掌握着冰冷的器具，在人间慷慨赐予火焰和未来。

神不会知道他心里的罪恶，韩知城摆动着身子，随心所欲地倾斜坍塌。此刻谈爱就是亵渎，唯有欲望是单纯的，直截了当地从灵魂里透出，愚蠢而疯狂。

在我身上燃烧吧，让火舔舐我的每一寸皮肤，和我交缠，颠覆我，倾倒我，碾碎我，重塑我。感受我的不安和痛苦吧，那是来自你的救赎，摧毁一切也填补一切。甜蜜的，杂乱的，我脑海中爆炸的前序。

只要你伸出手，我的世界便没有黑白。

=====

一个观众撞散了李旻浩的理智。

棒球帽压得很低，兴致却疯了般高涨。瘦削的身体在人潮前沿摇曳着，看起来疲倦至极，却带着自我抛弃般的末路狂欢。音乐节都没有明天，尽情挥霍才是真理，这点仿佛是所有人的默契。台下是所有面孔的集合，每个人都毫无保留地袒露着，没人妄图掩饰真实。

但那个人总是有哪里不一样。

时而追着音乐恣意狂呼，时而炽热地注视着台上，目光灼灼，无意识散发着、牵引着，让李旻浩片刻失神。他看不清台下人的眼，却知道自己被什么蛊惑着，好像繁忙街道上人的脚步乱作一团，思绪被打断到崩溃，却一分也逃离不得。

那人一袭黑衣，在夜里却亮得刺眼。

他看见一张苍白的笑脸，由上帝送达人世间，大方展示着他的富有。此刻谁的表情都毫无意义，因为谁都在用力消亡，可他的笑过于纤柔，像古老象牙上面的光辉，像怀乡病，像一场雪落在幽暗的村落，像月光洒在吉他弦上。

是爱吗？还是欲望的浮萍？辨别也已经丧失了意义。音乐又算什么呢？所有纯粹的音律都化为动听的诱饵，试探和期盼，暗示和撕扯，停顿和疾行。让音乐麻醉一切吗？至少留下心脏的狂响吧，在末日来临前让我感受你的温度，用沸腾的血液侵蚀我，让我了解你，让我融入你。

李旻浩看见蔓延的火势从明亮的眼睛里迸出来，酣畅淋漓地点燃一切。那个身影似在邀请着，让命运轨迹浑圆，也让漫游在起跑线终止。混乱中无法摆脱的，是原始的羁绊和快感。

看着我，只看着我，让我绽放于你。把我的头抱在你膝间，在那儿我的奔突最终返家；因为所有歧途都把我引向你身边。改变我，剥夺我，让音乐消失在这世界上，你便是我的明天。

=====

一切都是  
如此不安  
But I like

-完-


End file.
